Titanic Fury
It was a beautiful morning in Adventure Bay. At The Lookout, Steve was in his room working on a mail-order model of the RMS Titanic. He had just put on the fourth smokestack and was proceeding to put on the words when Marshall walked in. Marshall: Hey, Steve! Steve: (sighs) What do you want, Marshall? Marshall: Whatcha got there? Steve: It's a model of the RMS Titanic. I got it in the mail yesterday. Marshall: What's the Titanic? Steve: It was a British passenger liner that sank to the bottom of the sea in 1912 after hitting an iceberg. 1,517 people lost their lives, including 53 children, most of the crew, and the ship's captain, Edward Smith. Of all the original 2,223 passengers on the ship, only 706 made it out alive. Marshall: Cool. Got anymore to tell me? Steve: Tell you what. Why don't you go see James? I'm sure he'll have more info about the Titanic ''for you. Marshall: OK! (picks up model) Can I take this to show him? Steve: (takes model away from Marshall) Uh-uh-uh! 1st of all, it's not finished. 2nd of all, no, you may not touch it. Marshall: But why? Steve: Because I said so. Now, run along and go spend some time outside since it's nice and sunny outside. Marshall: Okay! (happily trots outside) Steve: Phew! Thank goodness he's gone! Now I can get back to working on my model! Steve sat back down at his desk and continued work on his model. It wasn't long before he had finished the wording when Fred and Kwazii came in. Fred: Hey Steve, wanna go see Guardians Of The Galaxy in 3-D? Kwazii: We might be able to beat the line at the ticket booth and the concession stand. Steve: Sure! Let's go! The friends scrambled into Steve's station wagon and drove off. Elsewhere, Marshall was playing with his frisbee when all of a sudden, he threw it to hard and it went soaring into Steve's room via an open window. A loud crash soon followed. Marshall: Uh-oh! I better go get it! Marshall went into the guest house and through the familiar green door that led to Steve's room. When he opened it, he found the frisbee, but he then realized that it had knocked Steve's model off his desk, sending it to the floor and causing it to break into bits. He was shocked. Marshall: Oh-no! I broke it! Steve's so gonna be mad at me! What am I gonna do?! (thinks for a moment) Maybe I can fix it! But wait, I don't know where Steve put the instruction manual. (thinks some more) Oh! I'll just stick it under the rug! He won't even notice! Marshall placed the remains of the model under Steve's green rug and left. In all the excitement, he had forgotten all about the frisbee. In no time, Steve's car pulled up and he came into his room. As he was putting his jacket up since it had been a little chilly despite the warm sun, he heard a snap. When he looked down, he was alarmed by the lump in his rug. He was even more alarmed when he saw the broken segments of his model beneath it. Steve: (gasps) No! this cannot be true! This CANNOT be true! Who could have done this? Just then, Steve caught sight of a familiar yellow plastic disc beside the foot of his bed. It didn't take long for him to find out who it belonged to. Steve: MARSHALL!!! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! Marshall frightfully obeyed. Marshall: Y-yes, Steve? Steve: (holding up frisbee) Does this belong to you?! Marshall: Oh! Thanks, Steve! I forgot to take that back outside! Steve: AFTER you destroyed my model?! Marshall: Oh, yeah. About that, well, I guess I threw it too hard. And it kinda------hit the model. Other than that, I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Steve: Sorry? SORRY?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH IT!!!!!! And Steve was so mad that he raised his fist and, right before he could stop himself, rammed it into Marshall. Marshall: (sniff) You're mean! (runs away crying) Steve: Yeah run away you crybaby! (scoffs) What a moron. Meanwhile, James' girlfriend Twilight Sparkle was in the living room reading one of James' treasured ''Hardy Boys mystery novels. The one in particular was The Billion Dollar Ransom. Just as she was starting the 4th chapter, Marshall came bounding into the room and ducked under the coffee table. Twilight was concerned. Twilight: What's wrong, little guy? Marshall explained what happened between sobs. Then he showed Twilight the bruise on his leg that had been left by the impact of Steve's fist. Twilight was so shocked by the horrendous mark that she picked up Marshall and drew him close to her to allow him to cry into her chest. Twilight: Shhh, shhh, shh, there, there, little one. Just then, James, CJ, Joe, and Ryder came in, carrying their bowling ball bags, symbolizing that they had just returned from one of their daily bowling matches. James: Gee, Ryder, that's the 3rd time this week you've beaten us. Ryder: Hey, it's not my fault my uncle was the captain of his high school bowling team. The 4 friends laughed. all of a sudden, James and Ryder noticed Marshall in Twilight's arms. James: What's wrong with him? Ryder: Whatever it is, it sure looks serious by the looks of that bruise. Twilight: Apparently, Steve got mad with Marshall for breaking his Titanic model. Out of anger, he punched him in the leg really hard. Joe: GRRRR! Wait 'till I get my hands on that jerk! i'm gonna go find him! Ryder: Let's all go! CJ: Yeah! I wanna give him a piece of my mind! James: Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's go get him! James led the posse to Steve's room, where Steve was struggling to put the model back together. Steve: I can't believe he broke it! I stayed up all night building this thing! Just then, Steve heard someone knocking on the door. Steve: Come in! With that being said, James, Joe, Ryder, and CJ came in. James and Ryder seated themselves on the bed while Joe and CJ pulled up a couple of chairs. James: Steve, we need to talk to you. Steve: Go ahead. I'm listening. CJ: It's about what happened earlier. Steve: Oh yeah, that! Well, next time you see Marshall or any other of the pups, tell them to stay out of my stuff! (shows them the model) Look what he did to my model! Joe: That's exactly WHY we're here. Ryder: Steve, did you hit Marshall out of anger? Steve: I don't know what the heck you're talking about! CJ: Twilight told us the whole thing. James: And before she told us, Marshall told her. Joe: So spit it out, Steve! Did you hit Marshall or not?! Steve: Ok, ok, ok, ok, enough already! You got me! I DID hit him! Serves him right for breaking my model! Joe: What the heck is wrong with you?! CJ: Yeah! You seriously hurt Marshall! James: You know that is VERY impolite! Ryder: I want you to apologize to Marshall! NOW! Steve: Are you serious?! There is no way I'm apologizing to that stupid Dalmatian pup after what he did! CJ: If you don't, I think we'll be forced to kick you out of the series! Steve: Alright, alright, alright! You win! Joe: Good! Now follow us! The friends led Steve to the living room so he can apologize to Marshall. Steve: Marshall? Marshall: Yes? Steve: Listen, kid, I didn't mean to hit you. I just got so angry! I'm sorry. Marshall: It's okay. I'm sorry I broke your model. I was just playing with my frisbee and I threw it too hard. Steve: That's alright! Accidents happen! Marshall: Can I give you a hug? Steve: (chuckles) Sure! Steve opened his arms wide and Marshall crawled into his embrace. And Steve thought it would be a good idea to make a bath toy version of his model to give Marshall, which Marshall obliged too. Steve even swore that he would never, ever hit Marshall or any of the other pups ever again. THE END. Category:Episodes focusing on Marshall Category:Episodes Focusing on Marshall Category:Episodes Focusing On Marshall Category:Stories by TwilightSparkleLover14 Category:Fanon Stories